We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky
by IWantNiley3.0
Summary: I was very disappointed with the way the "I Do" episode ended up so I decided to make my own remake of it. This is my first Fabrevans story or one shot so I hope you like it :)


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Glee because if I did the show would happen in a totally different way! The only thing that I own is the changes I did, nothing more. A lot of the dialogue is actually from the original episode. So please don't kill me!

Rachel Berry stepped out of the Lima airport with her best friend Kurt Hummel, her former enemy & new friend/roommate Santana Lopez and her boyfriend Brody Weston.

"So here we are, back in Lima, Ohio. Joy!" Santana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh cheer up Santana; we're here for a good cause!" Kurt said smiling

"Yeah, Santana Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury are finally getting married and on Valentine's Day. It's going to be a good day" Rachel told her friend.

"You are just saying that because your boyfriend is here with you, if he wasn't you would have been miserable and trying to avoid Frankenteen at all costs" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, how about we leave? In case you haven't noticed we're standing infront of the airport for a while now" Brody said changing the subject before his girlfriend and Santana could get into yet another argument.

"Not yet, we are waiting for Q" Santana told him.

Quinn Fabray got out of the plane and sighed

"Home sweet home" she mumbled sarcastically and went to meet her friends.

"Q!" Santana yelled when she saw the blonde exiting the airport

"Hey guys" she smiled and hugged them all

"Excited to be home for Mr. Schue's wedding?" Kurt asked her

"I don't know. I mean for Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury, they deserve to be happy but being home again after Sectionals is just weird"

Kurt nodded "Well let's go to our homes. I good thing about being back is that I get to see my dad and Carole, who I've missed a lot."

The four of them nodded and they left to their houses. When Rachel and Brody arrived at her dads house, she got a text from Finn asking her to meet him at The Lima Bean in 15 minutes, so she made sure her dads were keeping Brody entertained and left saying she was meeting an old friend, which was true.

When she got there, Rachel found Finn sitting at a table waiting for her. she walked to him after ordering herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Rachel said sitting down in front of him

Finn smiled at his ex-fiancé "Thanks for coming to meet me" he looked down "I had thought that Brody guy was going to be with you. I didn't think you would want to spend your first Valentine's Day apart."

Rachel looked at her cup of coffee and sighed "Actually he's here. I left him with my dads at the house. At first he was nervous about coming to a stranger's wedding but since its Valentine's Day he ended up agreeing and came with me so…" she smiled thinking about her boyfriend.

"Okay, cool cool" Finn stopped her "So I don't really need to hear about your new boyfriend that you're living with alright?"

Rachel shrugged "Fine!"

Finn, out of the sudden, looked very nervous and sad. Rachel leaned to him "Finn, what's going on right now? You look like you slept in those clothes and you won't even look at me." She grabbed his face to make him look at her in the eyes.

"I kissed Miss. Pillsbury" he blurred out which shocked Rachel and made her pull away from him.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"No, she's totally freaked out by it. I… I don't even know how it happen, we've been spending all this time together and… and" he sighed "she was there and I just felt the need…" he was out of words for a second "and I kissed her and I…"

"Does Mr. Schue know?" Rachel interrupted him

"I don't think so. I don't think she would tell him but maybe I should"

"No, don't. Just don't!" Rachel told him "Okay, remember how you felt about Puck when you found out about him and Quinn? You kicked a garbage can"

"I'M THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Finn screamed making everyone in the shop to look at him weirdly

"No, you're not" Rachel whispered trying to calm him down "What you did wasn't great but I get it alright, you're confused and lonely. I'm sure that just knowing about Brody and I living together, it… it set you off!"

"Not everything has to do with you!" he snapped at her

Rachel nodded "Okay" she mumbled

"I don't know what to do!" Finn admitted

"You always wanted to be an actor, right? So here's your chance to play the role of the supportive best man" Rachel told him before grabbing her purse and coffee, standing up and walking away, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When Rachel got home after her talk with Finn, she found her amazing boyfriend and her dads talking animatedly on the couch and didn't even noticed she was watching them.

"Hey" Brody said when he noticed she was sitting next to him on the couch

"Hey" Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder

Her dads looked at the couple and then at each other and smiled. They loved to see their daughter so happy and they loved Brody, he was a true gentleman.

"So how was your friend?" Brody asked his girlfriend.

"Good, it was good to see him again but even better is being back here next to you"

The couple looked at each other in the eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, just kiss already!" Hiram Berry said rolling his eyes

Brody chuckled still looking at his girlfriend "Well your dad ordered and I don't want to get on his wrong side" he leaned in a bit.

"Yeah, you don't want that and neither do I" she whispered and leaned the rest of the way and kissed him softly.

* * *

Quinn was getting ready for her night out with her friends to Breadstix, they had decided to get together before the wedding and catch up, when she got a text from Santana:

_Brittany bailed tonight. She's probably going to see some stupid child movie that Trouty Mouth loves so much -.-'. You are still coming right? – San_

Quinn sighed, she felt bad for Santana. Apparently Brittany had fallen in love with Sam and didn't want anything more to do with Santana besides friendship which is killing her best friend.

_Yeah I am. Everything is going to be okay, San. Don't worry! – Q_

_See you soon then. Xx – San_

Quinn finished getting ready and left after giving her mom a kiss goodbye and wishing her a goodnight. After everything that happened between them, Judy Fabray had really changed and now their relationship was as better as it ever was.

When she walked in Breadstix, Quinn soon saw their friends already at the table. Rachel and Kurt were in the middle with Brody on Rachel's side and Santana on Kurt's side, Puck was sitting next to Santana and Mercedes was next to Mike who was next to Brody, leaving only one empty space for Quinn which was next to Puck.

"Hey Baby Momma, how is going?" Noah Puckerman asked her as she seated next to him and hugged her.

"It's going good, about you Puck?" Quinn smiled at her baby daddy. Their relationship wasn't easy with Finn and the whole Beth issue but they were finally on good terms and when he wasn't trying to get her to sleep with him, Noah Puckerman was actually a very cool friend.

"Oh you know everything's peachy" he said making her laugh.

The gang kept talking, laughing and remembering good times until Kurt turned to Quinn and asked her.

"So Q, how do you feel about Sam and Britt?"

She looked at him confused "What do you mean, how I feel?"

"Well you know about them being together"

"I feel fine, I mean. If they like each other then I'm happy for them but I was very surprised when Santana told me but I think we all were, right?"

They all nodded "Yeah we were but c'mon Q, we know you still have feelings for Sam so you must feel jealous" Mercedes told her

"What?" she chuckled "Where did you all get that idea from?"

"It's obvious you do, Quinn" Rachel told her "You guys were perfect together, Ken and Barbie remember?" Rachel chuckled

"Yeah we might have been perfect but it's over. I made a mistake, do I regret it? Hell yeah but I can't go back in time and fix it and besides he's with someone else now and he's happy so it doesn't matter"

They all sighed but decided to drop it before Quinn turned all HBIC on them and the rest of night was spend laughing, talking and for Quinn remembering her moments with Sam.

* * *

Finn had called Rachel the next morning, saying he needed her help with something in the Auditorium so after Brody had left with Mike (the both of them had gotten along at dinner in Breadstix since they both loved dance so much) she got ready and went to meet Finn.

When she walked into the auditorium she saw her ex-fiancé going through a box of song lyrics completely crazy.

Finn looked up from the box and saw Rachel walking in "Where have you been? I asked you to come like an hour ago"

"I was having breakfast with Brody" she told him

"Mr. Schue asked me to sing him a song as my best man toast so far I've neared it down to Confessions by Usher, My Best Friend's Girl and Lyin' Eyes by the Eagles" he looked at her "I can't go through with this" he whispered

"You are going to be fine. Alright, I'll sing with you. We can do a duet, I'll take the lead and you can just sway in the background" she smiled

"Right, I think the real issue here is either or not you can handle singing with me" Rachel rolled her eyes at him "I mean we do have a lot of musical chemistry"

"I think I can control myself" She told him which made Finn smile a bit.

The ex-lovers looked at each other for a moment before Rachel broke it saying

"I'll pick out the song"

Finn nodded and watched as she went through the box.

* * *

Santana and Quinn walked in the church and sat down together a few row behind Sam and Brittany.

Santana looked at Brittany and Sam you were just getting settle in their seats.

The couple turned and waved at the Latina girl and the ex- Blonde Cheerio, Santana waved back with a sad smile on her face. Sam and Quinn's eyes locked for a moment and she smiled at bit at her ex-boyfriend. He nodded once at her and turned around to his girlfriend.

Quinn sighed and opened her pocket mirror and checking her make-up to see if any tear wasn't going to run down her face.

"I'm so over this and it wasn't even started yet, I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint but I'm all alone stuck here sitting with you"

Quinn sighed at her friend "Do you want me to slap you again?"

"I hate weddings and I hate Valentine's Day."

"Do you what I hate? Men, every single one of them is a pig except maybe Mr. Schue and…" Quinn glanced at Sam

Santana saw her looking and smirked "And Lady Lips?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back

Santana just shook her head and chuckled

Suddenly, Mr. Schue walked in followed by Finn and started singing _Getting Married Today _by Company along with Mercedes and then the wedding march started and Betty walked in throwing flowers, everyone was waiting for Emma Pillsbury to walk in but instead for her it was Sue Sylvester.

Sue reached the alter turned to everyone and told Will Schuester

"Emma's left the building"

Everyone started to look around shocked as to why Emma would leave Will like that and quietly started leaving the church leaving only Will and Finn there.

"So did she give you any idea why she might do this? I mean like leading up to today, did she tell you anything or?" Finn asked Will

He sighed "She didn't have to tell me anything. I left her with all this stress and planning she was losing it and I kept telling her that it was her OCD, I-"Will stopped and shook his head

"Yeah but she left you at the altar, man. I mean that's pretty hardcore"

Will sighed "You think there is something else? You think there's someone else?"

Finn looked down but before he could answer, there was a cough which made the both of them to look up and see Santana Lopez standing there.

"I have been chosen, probably because I'm numb to other people feelings, to come here and ask what you would like to do Mr. Schue" Santana said

"About what?" Will asked confused

"About the reception?" Santana said "Miss. Pillsbury's parents said they paid for the whole thing so we might as well go have the party. If you ask me they seem pretty happy about what happened"

"We can't have a reception now, I mean-"Finn started to say

"Sure you can" Will said, making Finn look at him "All of you came back, you should be together" He stood up "Just because I ruined my Valentine's day doesn't mean I have to ruin all of yours too" Will started leaving but stopped, turned around and looked at his former students "I think I'll go see if I can find Emma"

* * *

Rachel and Brody were sitting in a table watching people dance.

"So that was weird" Brody said

Rachel nodded "Yeah, I never thought Miss. Pillsbury would leave like that, I mean she's always been a little crazy with her OCD and everything but that's really weird"

"And if thought there was no wedding, they still decided to have the party? Surreal!"

"Yeah, according to Santana and Finn Mr. Schue didn't want to ruin our Valentine's Day and our reunion so he wanted us to have the party"

Brody nodded "Yeah. Your high school friends are pretty cool"

Rachel smiled "Yeah they are. We were a family for 3 years. We fight a lot but we love each other"

Brody smiled and pecked his girlfriend's lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel smiled

Sam and Brittany went to dance and Santana and Quinn were there, dancing with Mike. Watching the couple dance, Quinn couldn't help but feel sad and it wasn't until Santana grabbed her hand and pulled to the bar that she stopped staring.

"We should've known that Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster. Love stinks" Quinn said sighing

"Sorry ladies, can I see some ID?" the bartender asked them

Santana and Quinn showed him their fake ID's and the guy went to make their drinks.

"I'm 25, names Rosario Cruz, I might be related to Penelope" Santana said "You?"

"Emily Stark, barely legal" Quinn rolled her eyes

They grabbed their wine glasses "You know we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum." Santana told her "That's why we love each other so much and slap each other"

Quinn laughed and looked around the room once more, catching the eyes of the Blonde Bieber and smiling a little.

Santana saw it and sighed "I'll be right back" Before Quinn could say anything she had already left.

Santana found Rachel at her table with Brody, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine "I need your help" she said sitting down

"With what?" Mercedes asked

"With getting Ken and Barbie back together, I swear those looks they are sharing are making nauseous" the Latina said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. What do you wanna do?" Kurt asked

"Well…" Santana smirked and started telling them their plan.

Sam Evans didn't meant to stare at his ex-girlfriend so much but she was looking so damn beautiful that he couldn't help it and he knew it was wrong, especially since he had his girlfriend sitting right next to him but Quinn was just so beautiful and those eyes.

_Lor Menari _he had told her once when they were in the girl's bathroom after he had been slushied for the first time and she would come to help her, those moments seemed like forever ago and some much had happened after that and after she cheated on him with Finn, Sam tried his hardest to keep their memories together in the back of his mind because it hurt a lot but now without him having any control over it, the memories and the feelings were all getting back to him and there was nothing he could do to avoid it, well except ignore it which was what he was trying to do.

"Sam, you okay?" Brittany asked him

He snapped out of his thoughts of Quinn and looked at his girlfriend "Yeah Britt, I'm fine" he smiled a bit

Brittany smiled and nodded. When she was going to say something, she was interrupted by Santana and Mercedes coming to their table

"Hey guys" Mercedes smiled "Sam, do you mind if we steal Britt away from a while?"

He shrugged "Sure"

Santana grabbed her ex-girlfriend and walked away with her and Mercedes, leaving Sam alone until Blaine, Mike and Rachel's new boyfriend Brody walked to him, sitting down in front of him.

"Hey man" Mike said

"Hey"

"So Q's looking pretty good tonight isn't she?" he said

"Yeah she looks stunning as always" he said without even realizing it

They guys started to laugh which bought the Blonde back to reality

"You are still in love with her, aren't you?" Blaine asked his best friend

"With who?" Sam asked

"Quinn, who else?" Mike said

"That's stupid, dude!" Sam said "I'm not in love with Quinn, I'm with Brittany now, remember?"

"Stop lying to yourself, Samuel Evans! You've been staring at Quinn all day; it's so obvious you still have feelings for her."

Sam sighed "Me and Quinn are over. She cheated on me and broke my heart. I'm not going down that road again."

"Dude, she made a mistake but she's sorry and besides you can't choose who your heart wants and yours clearly wants Quinn Fabray" Mike said

Sam didn't said anything

"Dude, I don't know you at all but I've seen Quinn in New York a few times now and we've got to talk and Rachel also everything between you too once, so I'm gonna say this she still has feelings for you" Brody told him

"But I'm with Brittany!"

"And she loves Santana and unicorns. Brittany never knows what she wants and she's always happy. Just follow your heart Sam" Blaine told him before leaving with Mike and Brody.

* * *

Quinn was watching all the couples dancing and couldn't help but remember the Hummel-Hudson wedding back in her sophomore year, where she was happy with Sam. He had just given her a promise ring and she had realized that she was in love with him but since she was scared of those feelings she ended up screwing everything by cheating with Finn and when she realized she really wanted Sam he had already moved on with Santana. Sighing Quinn took a sip of her drink and saw Rachel and Kurt approaching her.

"Hey guys" she smiled

"Hey Barbie" Rachel smiled

"So Q, we are going to be go directing to the chase because I wanna go dance and enjoy this non-wedding valentine's party." Kurt told her

"Okay?" Quinn was confused

"You and Ken belong together; you still love each other and need to get back together because frankly no one tolerates those looks between you two anymore"

"What?!"

"Yes Barbie, everyone noticed that you and Ken have been dressing each other with your eyes all night so just do us a favor and get a room. There's plenty upstairs" Kurt told her

Rachel nodded "Yeah Q, stop hiding your feelings. It won't do you any good"

Rachel and Kurt walked away leaving the former cheerio deeps in thoughts.

"Okay, Brittany I'm going to say this slowly and has nice has I can" Santana told her ex-girlfriend

"What? Does unicorns left and didn't come to say goodbye?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head "Britt this is serious"

"I know! OMG they can't leave!" Brittany started to walk around the room

"Britt!" Santana yelled getting the blonde's attention "Everything is fine with the unicorns. It's about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"Brittany, do you remember when Sam and Quinn dated?" Mercedes asked her

Brittany nodded "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, you see. We think they still have feelings for each other" Santana said

"I know" her answered surprised both Santana and Mercedes

"You do?" Mercedes asked

Brittany nodded "Yes. Ever since she walked in the church with Tana that Sam can't stop looking at her from time to time"

Brittany S. Pierce might be dumb about a lot of things but when it came to love she could see who was in love with who and you wasn't and well ever since Quinn Fabray had walked in the church with her ex-girlfriend, she noticed her boyfriend Sam looking at her almost all the time and even now when they were at the table he was just staring at Quinn and completely ignoring her.

"Oh okay well we need you to break up with him so he and Q can get back together" Santana told her

Brittany nodded "Okay fine. I'll do it because I love Q and Sam and I want their happiness" she smiled and walked away to find her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were on stage singing _Just Can't Get Enough _by Depeche Mode while Finn was sitting alone at a table lost in his thoughts.

Rachel walked to the table and sat next to him "You know that what happened today wasn't your fault right?"

"How would you know?"

"'Cause I've seen every runaway bride movie there was and I know that when the bride runs away it's never because of a random kiss. Alright it's because she knew, deep down inside that it wasn't right" Finn nodded but before he could say anything more Brody walked to them

"Hey babe" he smiled at Rachel and nodded at Finn "Finn"

She smiled back "Hey"

"So wanna go dance?" Brody asked her

She nodded standing "Of course" she looked at Finn "Bye Finn. See you around"

Rachel walked away with Brody

* * *

Sue Sylvester walked on stage with a microphone and everyone looked at her

"Today is the day we honor Saint Valentine. A man publically beheaded for defying his government by exchanging candies and chocolates to nonsensically render the objects of our affection, more fat and less attractive and another nonsensically tradition, Emma left behind her bouquet as she fled the scene leaving it to somebody else to toss this soon to be death flowers under the mythical believe that whoever catches them will magically become the next person to get married or more than likely to sprint from the altar. So gather around single ladies and allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculously expectations."

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Marley all gather around the group of single ladies just for the fun or being there. None of them actually wanted to catch the bouquet.

Sue turned around and after a countdown until 3 she threw the bouquet that went flying and landed on Quinn's hands.

The blonde looked at the object in her hands and then at everyone around her who clapped. Sam looked at Quinn and smiled at her.

* * *

Quinn was walking out of the bathroom when she saw Sam waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"Congratulations on the bouquet" Sam said looking into her eyes

"Thanks" she whispered

Sam walked to her and grabbed a flower from the bouquet and started taking a petal "she loves me"

Quinn smiled "Well I'm surprised you are talking to me"

"Why are you surprised?" he asked taking one more petal and said "she loves me not"

"Because the last time who talked to me was last year on the homeless shelter at Christmas"

"Well a lot happened after that and I guess we just stopped talking" he said taking one more petal "she loves me"

"I guess we did" she sighed

"But now I wanna change that" he said walking closer to her "she loves me not"

She smiled a little and looked at the flower before looking at his eyes "What about Brittany?"

He shrugged "We weren't working out, I guess." He took another petal off "she loves me"

"I'm sorry hear about that" Quinn told him truthfully

"I'm not" he said "she loves me not"

"What? I thought you loved her!"

"She loves me. Well I thought I did too but today I realized something and she did too"

Quinn looked confused "What did you realize?"

"Well you see, a few years ago I fell in love with a very beautiful girl. She was a cheerleader and we sang a duet together and well it just went on from that. She loves me not"

"Let me guess the rest, she was stupid and made a mistake that ended things between you guys and you never talked to her again" Quinn sighed

"Well she did made a huge mistake and I was very angry with her but…" he got even closer "I still love her" he started leaning in

Quinn started breathing fast "Rachel and Finn are about to go sing, we should go" she gulped and left

Sam sighed and said "Lor Menari". He looked down at the flower which only had one more petal left. Quinn came back and took the petal off which made him smile big "she loves me"

* * *

Rachel and Finn started singing _We've got Tonight _by Bob Seger.

Everyone was slow dancing in couples: Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, Marley and Jake, Artie and Betty (Mr. Schue's niece), Puck and Mercedes and Brittany and Santana. The only ones who weren't dancing were Brody because he's girlfriend was on stage, Ryder, Sam and Quinn.

Sam approached Quinn and extended his hand to her "Would you like to dance?"

Quinn smiled and nodded "I would love too"

The couple moved to the middle of the dance floor

"The last time we danced like this was at the Hummel-Hudson wedding, remember?" he whispered

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder "Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday"

He smiled and enjoyed their embrace for as long as the song lasted.

* * *

When the song ended, Rachel went to meet Brody and they went upstairs to the room he had gotten before the reception, following their example also Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Betty, Jake and Marley also went to their rooms. Quinn had gotten a hotel room that afternoon because she knew it would be very late when the reception ended and she didn't want to drive home and also wanted to drink. Noticing the other couples going upstairs, she grabbed Sam's hand and took him to her room.

When they got inside, Sam grabbed Quinn and pushed against the door finally kissing her after so long.

"I've missed your kisses so much!" Quinn said between kisses

"Me too" Sam said "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too so much"

Their kissing soon turned into a make-out session and before either of them realized their clothes were on the floor and they were making love on the bed.

When they finished, Quinn fell on the bed with her breathing uneven and looked at him

"I've been missing this all of this time?"

Sam chuckled "I say the same about you Q"

She took a gulp of water "So what happens now?"

"Well we could leave or stay here and make up for all time we lost" he winked

She laughed put the water bottle down and jumped on him again

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Quinn were sleeping in each other arms.

Sam was the first to wake up, looked at the beauty in his arms and smiled remembering what happened the previous night.

Quinn started stirring, opened her eyes slowly and she smiled looking at him

"Morning" she smiled

"Hey babe"

"So last night wasn't a dream, huh?" she asked

"No, it was very must real"

"Good" she smiled big

"I love you" Sam told her

"I love you too"

"So what happens now?" She asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going back to Yale soon and you are staying here"

"Yeah and? Quinn I'm not letting you go this time. I already lost you once and I'm not losing you again"

She smiled big at him "Good because I'm not losing you again either!"

He leaned in and kissed her which resulted in a repeat of last night's actions.

And that was the moment Samuel Evans and Lucy Quinn Fabray find their way to each other and lived happily ever after.

- The End -


End file.
